


twins

by rey solo (lykxxn)



Series: ut vim vobiscum [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/rey%20solo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey shows great potential, according to Mr. Ollivander. She has to admit, though, it's all very confusing, especially when he starts talking about twin cores and Professor Solo goes white in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	twins

Rey has never been as excited in her life as she is when Professor Solo mentions wands. She is intrigued by Mr. Ollivander's mysterious shop, and Solo seems to be at once taken with its musty smell and the boxes piled high to the ceiling.

"Ah, Han Solo!" exclaims Ollivander. "Cypress, twelve-and-a-quarter inches, and unicorn hair core, if I remember correctly."

"You do," says Solo, his lips curving into a slight smile. "It has served me well."

"As a good wand should do," agrees Ollivander. He turns to Rey, as if he has only just noticed her. "Rey Skywalker."

Rey beams at the use of her newly-learnt surname. "Yes," she says quickly, "that's me, sir."

Ollivander laughs. "I remember your father's first visit to this shop. Beech, eight-and-a-half inches, and unicorn hair core. He was as intrigued as you are now."

 "Really?" she asks excitedly, eyes wide in wonder at the prospect of learning more about her father. 

"Indeed he was," says Ollivander.

Solo's hand presses a little too hard on her shoulder, and Rey looks behind at him. His lips are pursed together, face unreadable and eyes void of emotion. But he snaps out of it pretty quickly, saying, "Why doesn't Mr. Ollivander give you a wand to try?"

Ollivander presses the first wand urgently into Rey's small hands. "Here, try this one. Elm, nine-and-one-quarter inches, and unicorn hair core."

Rey looks at it in confusion, and then back up at Ollivander. "And – and I just wave it?" she clarifies shakily.

Ollivander nods, and Rey obliges, gently swishing the wand. Nothing seems to happen, and she looks from Solo to Ollivander anxiously. "Did I do it wrong?"

"No, no," says Ollivander quickly, snatching the wand back and putting it back in its box, "that's not right." He hurries to pick up another box, and hands another wand to Rey. "Try this. It's dogwood, ten-and-a-quarter inches, and the core is unicorn hair."

Rey frowns and waves this one a little harder. A pyramid of boxes in the corner collapses on itself. "Sorry, sorry," exclaims Rey quickly, thrusting the wand back into its box.

Professor Solo smirks, but Ollivander is grave and thoughtful. "Excuse me," he says, "let me get something from the back."

Han watches her while Ollivander is gone. How very so like her father she looks, with his light hair and amazement with the Wizarding world. He cannot deny that she is his niece.

Ollivander returns with a very dusty wand box, cleans it with his sleeve, and then hands the wand to Rey. "I'm not sure about this one, but it's worth a try. Fir, nine-and-a-half inches, dragon heartstring core."

Gently, Rey waves it. Red sparks flicker at the tip of the wand, and warmth surges up her arm and suddenly all over her body. She feels peaceful; she feels complete and somehow soothed by this magical piece of wood.

"Curious," says Ollivander, "very curious."

"Curious?" asks Solo harshly. "What's curious?"

"The core of that wand came from a dragon whose _other_ heartstring – well, it's very curious indeed, Miss Skywalker, that you should be destined for this wand, especially when its brother is the reason for all your sufferings."

Rey trembles slightly. What does that mean?

Solo's hand is shaking on her shoulder, and all the colour has drained from his face.

"Professor," she says softly, "professor?"

"Twin cores," he says hollowly, not to Rey or Ollivander but more to himself. "They have twin cores."

"Indeed, Mr Solo. Indeed they do." Ollivander turns to Rey. "Curious how things like these happen, isn't it? Nevertheless, the wand chooses the wizard – or witch, in your case. I think we can expect great things from you, Miss Skywalker. After all, Kylo Ren—" Professor Solo's grip tightens at the mention of this name, although Rey isn't sure _who_ exactly Kylo Ren _is_ , "—did great things. Terrible, yes, my girl, but great."

Rey isn't sure she likes Mr Ollivander much anymore. Shakily, she pays seven Galleons for her wand, and follows Solo from the shop, who seems more than eager to leave. 

She wants to ask him who Kylo Ren is, but judging by the colour – or lack thereof – of his face, now isn't a good time. She'll save it for later.

For now, though, she hurries along Diagon Alley with him, trying to stay positive and questioning him on his job as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

Solo seems to relish the change in subject, and succeeds in satisfying Rey's curiosity until they have left Diagon Alley and returned – much too soon, she thinks – to the Muggle world.


End file.
